charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Witches
]] This list contains the names of all the witches who have appeared in the series. Besides the names of pure witches, there are also subspecies, such as gypsies and the Phoenix. The Warren Line thumb|Melinda Warren Warren WitchesThe Warren Line Halliwell Family thumb|Patty Halliwell Other Witches Season 1= thumb|Zoe * Serena Fredrick * Aviva * TanjellaPossibly a practitioner only. * Zoe * Max Franklin * Paulette FranklinMentioned only. |-| Season 2= thumb|Gail, Helen and Amanda * Nell * Tuatha * Gail Altman * Helen * Amanda |-| Season 3= thumb|Vivian * Eva * Ruth Cobb * Vivian * Kenyan Witch * Scottish Witch * Unnamed Witch * Ariel * Leeza * Janna |-| Season 4= thumb|The Evil Enchantress * The Evil Enchantress * Susan Coleman * Andrew * SelenaPossibly. |-| Season 5= thumb|The Wicked Witch * The Sea Hag * Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror * KevinFormerly. * Bacarra's Victim * Isis * Sandra |-| Season 6= thumb|Stillman sisters thumb|Montana family thumb|The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest * Natalie * Mabel Stillman * Mitzy Stillman * Margo Stillman * Callaway Family ** Grandma Callaway ** James Callaway ** Roy Callaway ** Burt Callaway ** Olivia Callaway * Montana Family ** Rosaline Montana ** Benjamin Montana ** Steve Montana ** Richard Montana * Robin * Celine * Stoner * Sigmund * Mrs. Winterbourne * Zachary * Herman * Quentin * Slick * Sara * The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest * Tali |-| Season 7= thumb|Brenda Castillo thumb|Miss Donovan * Brenda Castillo * April * Duncan * Simon * Ben * Mitchell Haines * Miss Donovan * Lawrence * Mr. Feeney * Eddie Mullen * Dan Mullen * Mrs. Mullen * Vicus's Collective ** Hugo |-| Season 8= thumb|Billie Jenkins * Billie Jenkins * Christy Jenkins * Billie and Christy Jenkins' Grandmother * Jen * Ryan |-| Comics= * Neena * Jessalyn * Brent * Bailey * Sarah * Patience * Gaxageal's Host * Aidel * Montgomery Knox * Kareem Scales * Mr. and Mrs. Scales |-| Novels= * Cassandra WentworthOnly in The Legacy of Merlin. * Merlin * Nyfein * Niall Oldman * Gwyneth * Lady Mary * AgnesOnly in Mirror Image. * Philippa * C.K. PiersOnly in Between Worlds. * O'Farrell FamilyOnly in Inherit the Witch. ** Aunt Romie ** Juliana O'Farrell ** Drew Elson * Prince ColinOnly in The Queen's Curse. * Queen Ramona * King Philip III * Sinjin * Misha * Marjorie * Emily DuChanceyOnly in High Spirits. * Nisha MaksoudOnly in Leo Rising * Xandra * Pamela BousquetOnly in The Warren Witches. * Marissa Hargrave * Laurie * Helena * Elizabeth Hasting * Amelia de la Cruz * Pandora * Posie * Stheno and EuryaleOnly in Let Gorgons Be Gorgons * Medusa Subspecies thumb|Ava thumb|Simon Marks Gypsies * Ava Nicolae * Lydia Nicolae * Marina Nicolae * Teresa * EveNon-magical. * InezPossibly non-magical. ;Phoenix * Bianca * Lynn ;Whitelighter-Witches * Marks Line of Witches ** Simon Marks Witch Practitioners Television= thumb|Emma *Stevie *Marcy Steadwell *Sally *Alice Hicks *Kari *EmmaPossibly magical. |-| Novels= *Diana Jones *Abigail ThornwoodOnly in Mystic Knoll. *Harriet Thornwood *Miranda NanceOnly in Picture Perfect. *Gil Townsend *Donovan Hawthorne *Margaret OlsenOnly in Hurricane Hex. *Sharon Grant References Category:Lists *